Third Battle of Deep Space 9
* Unidentified Starfleet vessels 5 4 3 * 3 | strength2 = 1 *''Seleya'' 2 Borg cubes 5 Borg Spheres 2 Borg diamonds 2 Borg rectangles 11 Borg obelisks | losses1 = Indeterminate | losses2 = All Borg vessels destroyed bar Seleya. }} The Third Battle of Deep Space 9 was fought between the Federation Starfleet and T'Uerell's Borg Collective in 2380. ( }}) History Prelude Following the Battle of Aurelia on Stardate 57327.8, in which the majority of the population of the Aurelius region was successfully rescued from T'Uerell's Borg Collective by a Starfleet task force commanded by Captain Picard, Starfleet provided a ruse which drew out T'Uerell and her task force. Meanwhile, the Klingon and Romulan fleets successfully lured the other elements of her Borg forces to a more defensable position above Bajor. Recognising the tactical importance of the region, the Bajorans graciously offered the services of Deep Space 9. ( }}) The Battle Upon arriving in the Bajoran system, a fleet led by Captain Picard found that the allied fleets were scattered across the system engaging the enemy. Deep Space 9 itself was attacked by a group of two Borg rectangles and four obelisks which were intercepted by a flight of five Klingon Birds-of-Prey led by General Menvek, who destroyed a single obelisk firing upon the station as Starfleet arrived. Picard noted that the fleets must be brought together if they were to hold the Borg and possibly turn the engagement into an advantage. Firstly, Picard sought to secure Deep Space 9 and use its might to keep the Borg off balance. Proceeding to the space station, Picard ordered all attack squadrons to form up and engage the attacking Borg while remaining clear of the station's field of fire, joining Menvek's ships in destroying the remaining two rectangles and three obelisks. Having secured Deep Space 9, Picard, joined by Menvek, proceeded to marshal the other forces in the system. The Enterprise's long-range sensors detected three battle fronts; two Romulan fleets were fighting Borg vessels on opposite sides of the system, while the remaining Klingon forces were engaged in a fleet action at a third location. Moving to assemble the fleet, Picard's forces successfully assisted four vessels, which were rallied by Menvek, in destroying a Borg diamond and two obelisks, a trio of warbirds led by Subcommander Vorel against an obelisk and three Borg spheres, and a trio of warbirds led by Commander Praetus of the against a diamond and two obelisks. By that point, the Si'rak had sustained only moderate damage, though previous Romulan vessels were not so fortunate. Assembling at Deep Space 9, Picard's allied fleet confronted T'Uerell of the assimilated Vulcan science vessel Seleya, flanked by two Borg cubes, two spheres and two obelisks. T'Uerell offered Picard a last chance to surrender, only to be refused. T'Uerell voiced her regret that what was left of Sarek within Picard would be destroyed but endeavoured to preserve Picard within the Collective mind. However, the Seleya was forced into retreat as the remaining Borg vessels in the system were destroyed, with Picard leading the fleet on a pursuit course at maximum warp. ( }}) Aftermath Following the battle at Deep Space 9, T'Uerell took refuge in the Hayre Expanse, where she opened a subspace conduit to summon Borg reinforcements in the coming battle. Ultimately, however, it was here that T'Uerell and her collective were finally destroyed by the allied forces on Stardate 57332.5. ( }}) Connections Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts Category:Romulan conflicts Category:Borg conflicts